Compétition
by crazysnape
Summary: petite scène alternative à la fic de Jennavere 'Le Dragon Apprivoisé'secène écrite par Procné Aesoris. c'est un slash, VoldemortQueudver.


Petite note de Crazysnape : juste un petit mot : MERCI **Procne Aesoris **! Maintenant, je lui laisse la place car c'est elle qui a écrit ce petit délire. Et bonne lecture à tous

**Scène alternative :_ PWP_**

_Bon…un pur délire, pour Crazysnape qui parlait dans sa fic de faire un lemon avec Queudver et Voldi…Bien sur, elle disait ça en rigolant, mais moi et mon esprit…heu…quelque peu saturé et…heu…Y a-t-il un mot assez fort pour décrire le vide sidéral qui habite mon cerveau fêlé ?...lol. Enfin bref, petit interlude à la fic de Jennavere, que Crazy a eu le géni de traduire, merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs (chacun des nouveaux chapitres qu'elle poste sont de vrai régale…), ''Le Dragon apprivoisé''. Attention, c'est très cru… Voila, bonne lecture !_

« Voldemort entra dans la Salle de Réunion où il avait convoqué pour le soir ses mangemorts. Il se dirigea avec impériosité jusqu'à son trône et s'y assit. Il réfléchit à une chose qui le tourmentait déjà depuis quelques jours.

Le ferait il ? Le ferait il pas ? Certes, il avait mieux pour faire ses dents, mais l'envie de détrôner cet imbécile de Potter le démangeait de plus en plus…Ah, cruel dilemme…

Il le ferait, mais avec classe…Enfin, il essayerait du moins, quitte à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra après…Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le temps passer et le soir venir.

Tous les mangemorts arrivaient, les uns après les autres, s'agenouillant devant leur Maître, étrangement pensif.

Comme on dit, chacun a son talon d'Achille et Voldemort venait de s'en trouver un : l'abstinence. Qui aurait cru qu'une chose aussi triviale puisse faire autant d'effet sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?...Imaginez les répercutions si cela venait à se savoir ! Enfin, comment cela pourrait s'ébruiter, puisque l'intéressé lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?…Enfin, les résultats étaient là…

Une fois tous les mangemorts présents, Lucius Malefoy décida qu'il était temps de réveiller le Seigneur Noir de sa torpeur.

''Maître ?...Vos humbles serviteurs sont ici…'' Dit il d'une voix qu'il fit la plus mielleuse et la plus respectueuse possible.

Voldemort secoua légèrement la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches brunes, et il posa son regard améthyste sur celui qui avait parlé.

Il regarda ensuite toute la salle et grogna.

''Tout le monde est il réellement là ? Je ne vois pas Queudver''

Les mangemorts s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés par cette étrange question. Lucius prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

''Maître, nous n'en savons rien…Il reste dans le noir, peureux qu'il est, paresseusement caché pour espionner et se rallier à celui qui l'arrange…ce lâche doit avoir encore peur et camoufle dans l'ombre…'' Le ton était méprisant et dégoûté. Il n'y avait guère que Voldemort lui même qui supportait, et peut être aprèciait Queudver.

De plus, la discussion que le blond avait eut avec son seigneur à son manoir lui revenait. Il grimaça en tentant d'éloigner de son esprit, les images malsaines qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qui comportaient un sac pour homme, son maître ne portant sur lui…que son sourire de satisfaction (pour quoi, il se le demandait…) et un Queudver tout aussi habillé, enchaîné à un lit, dans une position…des plus compromettantes… Lucius l'imaginait aisément (à son grand drame…pourquoi imaginait il justement_ ça_ ?...) supplier le seigneur noir de quelque chose…dont il n'osait chercher et comprendre la nature…Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, ne serait ce que pour sa santé mentale…

''Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Queudver !'' Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix froide et terrifiante en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Les mangemorts sursautèrent. Lucius soupira silencieusement, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez son Maître en ce moment…Queudver n'assistait pratiquement jamais aux réunions et s'était bien la première fois que Voldemort s'en souciait…

Le mage traversa la salle du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lucius, justement, accoudé sur un pilier de marbre soutenant le plafond de la pièce.

''Lucius, va me le chercher…Affaire urgente…''

Ouai, ''affaire urgente'' hein ?...Lucius grimaça de nouveau et sortit de la pièce, sous les regards compatissants et étonnés de ses ''collègues''.

Voldemort se rassit et aperçut les regards inquisiteurs de ses serviteurs. Il sourit avec sadisme. A la vue de ce sourire, les mangemorts tremblèrent et pensèrent tous que quelqu'un ne dormirait pas cette nuit et emplirait la demeure Jedusort de ses cris…Mais si seulement ils savaient pour quelle raison…

Entre sexe et torture, il avait une légère confusion, quoique avec Voldemort…On pouvait se poser la question si vraiment il y avait une différence entre les deux…Statut de mage noir oblige (et essentiellement adversaire et compétiteur officiel de Harry Potter ''qui a baisé à la folie Drago Malefoy'') Queudver allait certainement en baver…C'était le moment de le dire, mauvais jeux de mots mis à part…Il ne pourrait certainement pas s'asseoir demain…Mais on ne va le plaindre, hein ?...Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, et encore, cette punition ne serait elle pas _trop bien_ pour lui ? Qui est réellement à plaindre, _lui_ ou ne serait ce pas plutôt, _Voldemort_ ?...

Justement, le mage noir s'interrogeait sur la ''façon'' dont il allait s'occuper de cette ''affaire urgente''…Il devait faire dans l'original, le choquant, le traumatisant (il n'aurait pas de mal, rien que de le voir lui et Queudver était traumatisant…)…Il devait surpassé ce petit imbécile de Potter et montrer à tous qu'il lui était supérieur, et dans _tous_ les domaines…

Non mais, il n'était pas craint dans toute la Grande Bretagne pour rien…Et ce n'était pas un petit morveux qui allait le détrôner. Où allaient les choses sinon ?...

Il allait demander à Lucius d'écrire à son fils pour lui demander ce que lui et Potter faisaient, lors de leurs…_activités_…Qu'il sache à quel niveau il devait mettre la _barre_…Eh, eh…Oui, il allait certainement bien s'amuser cette nuit…et puis demain, et puis…hum…quand on s'amuse bien, on ne compte pas…

Lucius avançait à pas lents dans le château de Voldemort, peut motivé par la mission qu'il devait accomplir…Si un jour on lui avait dit que le plus craint de tous les sorciers s'abaisserait à un tel niveau…Enfin, il n'avait pas atteint celui de son fils…Non mais quel article avait fait la _Gazette du sorcier _!...

La vie est pleines de surprises, n'est ce pas ?...Au moins…sa vie à _lui_ n'était pas monotone…Et il pouvait s'estimer comme heureux, ayant toujours un certain _honneur_…

Non, mais qu'est ce qui passait dans la tête de son Maître en ce moment ?...Cela effarait Lucius. Peut être que Voldemort avait besoin de psychotropes ou d'antipsychotiques neuroleptiques ?… (**O.o ''''**) Est-ce que le suicide était une bonne solution à lui proposer ?...Hum…à réfléchir… Oui, à condition que Lucius soit sur son testament, sinon, ça n'en valait pas l'intérêt…

Bon, où se crétin à face de rat pouvait bien se cacher ?...La Salle de Torture ? Non. Ses appartements ? Pas avec la réunion qui se déroulait en ce moment même…La Salle de Masturbation ? Hum…peut être… (Eurk…) Enfin, il n'en aurait pu besoin pour très longtemps…Non Lucius, arrête d'imaginer de vilaines, très vilaines choses !...

Effectivement, en se dirigeant dans le bon couloir, le blond pu entendre des…bruits caractéristiques…appartenant à Queudver…

La question maintenant était : Le laissait il finir ce qu'il faisait ou pas ? Lucius esquissa un sourire cruel et décida que non. Pourrir la vie de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas était une de ses activités favorites…Brave Malefoy…He, he…Heureux soit celui qui inventa, un jour salutaire…le Sadisme (petit clin d'œil pour les auteurs de fanfictions…lol).

Mais le surprendre ainsi ne l'enchantait tout de même pas trop. Il y a des _choses_ qu'il préférait ne jamais voir…Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit à la volé la porte. Queudver sursauta, mais malgré sa peur, il ne pu arrêté son activité déjà bien entamée…Il allait et venait à une vitesse folle sur son gland violacé. Il était assit pas terre, sans pantalon ni sous vêtement, les jambes très écartées et la verge dressée…

Lucius se figea, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Queudver ne s'arrêtait pas, il était même prit de tremblements. Il avait trois doigt enfoncé profondément en lui et il affichait sur son visage, bien que rouge par la gêne qu'occasionnait la présence de l'autre mangemort, un air de pur bien être. Sentant apparemment venir l'orgasme, il écarta un peu plus ses jambes, enfonça plus ses doigts en les mouvants fortement contre sa prostate sensible et entourait fermement son pénis. Il était prit de soubresauts de plus en plus violents, puis se déversa tout en regardant l'autre et murmura ''Lucius…''.

Le blond stupéfié, bien que dégoûté, n'avait pas pu bouger et avait été obligé de suivre la scène. Ce qui l'horrifia le plus fut l'orgasme que Queudver venait d'avoir tout en prononçant son prénom…Bouh…

Queudver referma les yeux, récupéra progressivement son souffle. Lucius repris ses esprits et croisa les bras. Il observa avec dédain l'homme assit par terre et dit avec froideur et moquerie : ''Remets ton pantalon, le Maître te demande, il te cherche partout et m'a envoyé te trouver…''

Le mangemort sursauta et se rhabilla rapidement tentant de cacher sa honte. Il sorti de la pièce la tête baissée.

Lucius pensa qu'il faisait pitié à voir. Queudver était réellement honteux, il chercha à se justifier :

''Lucius je…''  
''Tais toi. Je me moque bien de ce que tu peux faire de ton temps libre.''

''Tu ne Lui dira rien, hein ?...''La voix du rat était craintive.  
''Et pourquoi ?...''Répliqua le blond sarcastiquement.

''Lucius…'' Implora Queudver.  
''De toute façon, il en sera ravi…'' Conclue Lucius.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds à cette remarque et n'ajouta rien, il s'interrogea sur ce que son Maître pouvait bien vouloir de lui. Il avait très peur, surtout après s'être fait ainsi surprendre par Lucius…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes tout le long de leur marche à travers la demeure de Voldemort. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Salle de Réunion, Queudver tremblait de plus en plus. Fidèle à lui-même…

Lucius cogna contre les lourdes portes de bois qui fermaient la Salle et attendit. Lorsqu'il entendit un puissant et effrayant ''entrez'', il les poussa avec force. Il entra avec élégance dans la pièce sous les yeux des autres mangemorts qui affichaient des regards moqueurs en direction de Queudver. L'homme se ratatinait presque sur lui-même tant il avait peur. Voldemort vit cela et il ricana.

''Allons Queudver, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entre ici, tu n'y es certes pas souvent, trop occupé à faire je ne sais quoi…''

L'intéressé rougit et Lucius ricana silencieusement. Le mage noir continuait imperturbable :

''…mais ne trembles donc pas ainsi, tu me rappelles ces foutus moldus…''

Queudver essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, mais échoua lamentablement.

''La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez tous disposer sauf Queudver et Lucius.''

Les mangemort s'inclinèrent et partirent, laissant seuls les trois hommes dans la salle.

''Bien Lucius, pourrais tu demander à ton fils de faire un détail complet de ses…activités…avec Potter…Merci, et je voudrais ce détail dans la fin de soirée…Donc, tu as deux heures. Au revoir Lucius, et bonne nuit.''

Malefoy senior qui savait bien malgré lui ce que préparait le mage noir, salua son Maître et disparu avec un ''pop''. Arrivé à son manoir, il écrivit immédiatement à son fils en lui disant de se presser, sans toutefois lui donner de détails. Il voulait préserver le peu d'innocence qu'avait encore Drago…

Un hibou grand Duc arriva pendant le dîner à Poudlard, à la table des Griffondors. Drago l'attrapa et détacha le message qui était accroché à sa patte. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son père et sous l'œil intrigué de son petit ami et de ses camarades de classe, décacheta le parchemin et le lut.

''_Drago,  
Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, mais envoie moi une liste détaillée et descriptive de vos coucheries à toi et à Potter…Fais le vite, tu as une heure, dis toi bien que ça ne m'enchante pas de te demander ça, mais il en va de ma survie…voila, affectueusement,  
Père'' _

Drago relut plusieurs fois la courte missive avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que lui demandait là son père ?...Venait il de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait ?...

''Drago ?'' L'interrogea avec inquiétude Harry, en voyant l'air que son petit ami faisait.  
''Rien, rien…Il faut que je parte maintenant…Je t'assure, tout va bien…c'est vraiment rien…Je viens juste d'être…surpris…Mange, ne t'inquiètes pas…On se retrouve…Dans ma chambre…''Conclue t-il avec un clin d'œil, puis il sortit en vitesse de la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en repensa au message de son père. Il était plutôt gêné de devoir raconter tout ça, mais tout de même fier, car personne ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une vie sexuelle épanouie et enviable…Il se dit que s'était le moment de prouver le bien fondé de sa relation avec Harry…

Dans sa chambre il se mit à chercher un exemplaire du journal de Poudlard. Quand il le trouva, il en relut quelques pages et sourit. Son père allait certainement apprécier ce petit _plus_…

Il se dit que de lui envoyer l'extrait où le fan club de Potter parlait de ses…_activités préférées_ comme ''Détention avec le méchant professeur Rogue''…serait plus que_ profitable_…Bien sur, il allait s'abstenir d'en parler à Harry…

Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles…

Sur un parchemin, il commença à faire sa liste. Il lui fallut bien une demi heure pour tout écrire et cinq parchemins recto verso…Il relut pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, joignit son extrait de journal et cacheta le tout. Il se dirigea à la volière et envoya son colis à son père. Il repartit ensuite à sa chambre où Harry devait sûrement l'y attendre…

Lucius tournait et virait dans son bureau depuis l'envoie de la lettre, attendant avec impatience la réponse pour son fils pour que tout _ça_ soit finit…

Il regarda sa montre gousset et vit qu'il ne s'était écoulé que 40 min et quelques secondes…Pourquoi était ce _si_ long ? Drago avait donc _tant_ de choses à raconter ?...

Soudain, un bruit à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter, il regarda et vit un oiseau toquer de son bec la vitre. Il respira un grand coup et s'approcha pour ouvrir au volatile avec calme. L'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Lucius prit le message attaché à sa patte sans même le lire et transplana au manoir Jedusort.

Il atterrit dans la Salle de Réunion où il vit Voldemort discuter tranquillement avec Queudver qui tremblait un peu moins tout en restant sur ses gardes…Mais la lueur que Lucius voyait dans les yeux de son maître ne trompait pas…L'impatience et…l'_envie_… se sentait dans l'air…

Le mage sourit discrètement à la vue de son serviteur préféré. Celui-ci le salua et s'approcha de lui, un message à la main. Le blond lui tendit et le brun lui prit, se retenant de lui arracher. Il aurait bien voulu lui arracher autre chose aussi, mais s'était malheureusement un homme marié…Enfin, il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait…

''Merci Lucius, tu peux retourner chez toi…Nous-il s'adressa à Queudver-nous allons à mon bureau…''

Lucius senti en lui monter une envie forte de vomir. Il grimaça et avant de partir, il dit en saluant son Maître : ''N'oubliez d'insonoriser la pièce…''

Voldemort rit et répliqua :

''Mais voyons Lucius, j'insonorise toujours mon bureau lorsque quelqu'un y entre…''

Lucius se dépêcha de partir en entendant cela, retenant vainement les images lubriques qu'il voyait.

Ne rien imaginer, ne rien imaginer, ne rien imaginer, ne rien imaginer…

Voldemort entra dans son bureau, suivit par Queudver qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Le Lord lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit. Le mage noir s'assit également tout en décachetant le message. Il se mit à lire…puis à rire…

''Une pagaye ? Non…'' Murmura t-il pour lui-même, mais que Queudver entendit.

Cela inquiéta le rat qui savait que de voir rire le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était jamais de bonne augure, surtout après avoir entendu parler de ''pagaye''. Il devait sûrement préparer une nouvelle sorte de torture qu'il allait tester sur lui…Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de lecture entrecoupée par quelques commentaires et rires qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la peur de Queudver, le Maître parla, une très étrange lueur dans le regard.

''Bien Queudver, lève toi…''

Le mangemort obéit, observant en silence, curieux et anxieux. Voldemort poussa par magie, son bureau contre le mur, ainsi que les sièges pour faire de la place. Il conjura ensuite un matelas très large et moelleux, de la crème fraîche, des fraises, un fouet, des menottes, de la ficelle, un poignard et quelques autres petites choses toutes bénignes…

Queudver fit des yeux ronds en voyant tout cela. Voldemort souriait avec satisfaction.

''Bien, comme tu le sais, Potter a baisé à la folie Drago Malefoy…Et comme je suis en compétition avec ce putin de Griffondor, je me dois de le battre…''

Le rat assemblait progressivement et difficilement toutes ces idées…Que voulait dire le Maître ?...

''Oh, bien sur Maître…je suis de tout cœur avec vous…Il vous faut montrer votre supériorité ! Je me ferais une joie de vous y aider…Que puis je faire pour vous ?...''

''Bien, bien…Déjà, déshabille toi…''

La mâchoire de Queudver semblait s'être décrochée. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

''Pardon ?...''

''Déshabille toi.''

''Mais…''

''Tu contestes mes ordres ?...''

''Oh non, je n'oserais pas…''

''Alors obéis moi…''

''Bi…bien…Maî…maître…''

Queudver se déshabilla donc, sous l'œil avide et curieux de Voldemort. Le Lord eut une petite surprise en voyant le corps de son serviteur, trapu certes, mais légèrement musclé et il ne pouvait nier que l'homme était bien appareillé…Il s'amuserait donc très bien…

Queudver se dandinait un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise face à son Maître, nu comme un ver. Mais il fut encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque Voldemort se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette, laissant apparaître un corps fin et musclé, aux allures protectrices. Le serviteur sentit son cœur battre à cette vue plus qu'appréciable. Il avait toujours eut du désire pour son Maître et Lucius. Mais le danger qu'offrait une relation avec le Lord noir l'excitait encore plus.

Malgré les bons soins qu'il s'était procuré quelques instants plus tôt, il sentit son membre se durcir. Voldemort le vit et ricana.

''Serais tu excité, Queudver ?...''

Le serviteur ne savait que répondre…

''Oui, Maître…'' Répondit il d'une toute petite voix.

Cela parut satisfaire le mage qui répondit :

''C'est bien, très bien même…Mets toi à l'aise, la nuit va être longue…''

L'homme au regard d'améthyste se rapprocha de l'autre et le poussa avec négligence et force sur le lit improvisé. Le serviteur surpris, tomba lourdement sur le dos, offrant sa nudité complète aux yeux pervers de son Maître.

Celui-ci se coucha sur Queudver, prenant grand soin de lui montrer l'étendu de sa propre excitation, due à une trop longue abstinence…Queudver gémit en sentant le contact de son maître sur lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à bouger lascivement et avec envie contre le torse et le membre dressé du Lord.

Celui-ci apprécia amplement cette initiative du rat et susurra :  
''Prêt pour une nuit de débauche ?...''

Le serviteur, bien que surpris, répondit avec enthousiasme :

''Oh oui, Maître !''

Voldemort rit et dit :  
''Merveilleux, parce que tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie''

L'homme se pencha et commença à couvrir de baisés le front de Queudver, brûlant de la fièvre que donne la passion, puis il traça une ligne de baisés mouillé le long de la mâchoire et de la jugulaire du serviteur. Queudver gémissait tout en accentuant ses mouvements frénétiques de bassin. Voldemort lui souleva le bassin et le fit entourer son buste de ses jambes.

Leur deux corps échauffés, dans la position du missionnaire, se frottaient impatients d'avoir plus, frémissant de connaître plus… Voldemort, toujours au dessus, entouré presque _amoureusement_ par les hanches et les jambes de Queudver, s'attaquait maintenant aux mamelons proéminents du serviteur. L'homme dominé n'était plus que gémissements et petits cris. Il avait enfin, ce dont il rêvait depuis des années. Mais bien qu'il voulait plus encore, il n'osait rien demander, laissant aller le maître au rythme qu'il souhaitait bien donner.

Voldemort lécha la nuque, puis les mamelons, puis le torse de Queudver…comme s'il s'agissait d'une nourriture, il mordillait parfois, la peau qu'il lui était soumisement offerte. Ses doigts étaient partout à la fois, tâtant, pinçant, pénétrant, triturant…

Soudain, Queudver se permit un cri retentissant et ce fut comme un signal. Voldemort commença à donner des coups de bassin violent, son pénis droit, fièrement dressé, butant contre le coccyx du serviteur, caressant la ligne de ses fesses. Il attrapa le petit poignard et traça une douce et longue ligne légèrement rouge sur le torse de Queudver, contournant avec application, les seins aux pointes dressées et appuyant doucement avec la lame, pour quelques sensations de pure folie…

La respiration du dominé se fit plus saccadée, se qui excita Voldemort et l'incita à en faire d'avantage. L'homme prit le pot de crème fraîche et trempa la lame du poignard dedans. Il étala ensuite la crème un peu partout sur le corps de Queudver frémissant. Il lui fit relâcher la prise de ses jambes et continua d'étaler la crème sur le pénis, où il en mit plus qu'ailleurs…

Voldemort regarda avec délice le membre en érection, couvert de la substance blanche. Il prit ensuite une fraise et la mit à coté des bourses du serviteur. Il fit un regard lubrique à sa ''victime'' et lui dit presque _sensuellement_ :  
''J'adore les fraises avec de la crème fraîche…''

Queudver passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, frémissant d'impatience.

''Moi aussi…''Murmura t-il.

Voldemort sourit d'un air carnassier. Ô oui, il allait vraiment s'amuser !

Il commença à lécher la crème sur le torse en mordillant ce qu'il pouvait au passage, arrachant une nouvelle fois des cris au serviteur. Quand il arriva au membre, il commença à croquer la fraise, faisant exprès d'effleurer de ses dents ou de sa langue, les bourses sensibles du Queudver. Puis, quand il eut finit le fruit, il s'attaqua directement aux bourses recouvertes de crème. Il les suçota, les aspira, comme si sa bouche était une ventouse, puis les mordilla et leur donna des coups de langues joueurs.

Le serviteur accrochait les draps de soie avec ses mains, pour s'empêcher d'attraper les mèches brunes de Voldemort pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et plus fortes. Le mage noir, une fois sa ''besogne'' terminée, s'attaqua au membre dressé qu'il lécha tout d'abord sur toute la longueur. Le serviteur ne pu s'empêcher de donner un coup de bassin et Voldemort prit totalement en bouche la verge de sa _victime_. Il lui donna de légers coups de dents, alternant entre douceur et brutalité, et changeant d'endroit sur la longueur. Puis, il continua en faisant des suçons, puis l'aspira tout comme il l'avait fait avec les bourses. Il entoura ensuite le membre de sa langue et resserra ses lèvres autour. Il continua ainsi, suçant mordant…jusqu'à que Queudver vienne dans sa bouche en un long râle.

Voldemort releva la tête, ses yeux pétillaient…

''J'aime également la crème fraîche _seule_…'' dit il avec espièglerie.

Queudver, qui tremblait à cause de son récent orgasme, fut prit d'une folie et attrapa la tête de son nouvel amant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Voldemort fut surpris par cette initiative, mais satisfait. Il détacha ses lèvres et libéra sa langue pour murmurer :

''C'est à mon tour maintenant de jouir…''

Queudver acquiesça et le Lord prit le fouet, entoura le bassin de son serviteur avec et le serra fort. Curieusement, même s'il étouffait, se sentir ainsi maîtrisé et suffocant, proche du danger, excitait énormément Queudver qui se remit irrémédiablement à bander… Voldemort fut satisfait de ce résultat et lubrifia par magie ses doigts. Il en introduit un, puis deux, sans attendre, dans le fourreau de chair du rat. Il fit de vagues mouvements de ciseaux, mais il était trop pressé pour faire bien attention à la préparation, alors il mit un troisième. Il finit par mettre un quatrième, Queudver hurla. Il retira sa main et alla chercher les menottes pour attacher les bras de l'homme soumit aux barreaux du lit et la ficelle, pour attacher ses pieds. Il fit ensuite traîner doucement le bout du fouet, comme une caresse, sur tout le corps de Queudver, sur les points qu'il savait sensibles.

Voldemort lubrifia ensuite son propre membre tout en détachant une main de Queudver. Il le présenta à l'entrée de l'anus du serviteur et le pénétra avec violence. Celui cria, mais de plaisir. Le mage noir guida la main libre de son serviteur vers l'entré de son propre anus, pour être également pénétré. Queudver enfonça ses doigts avec plaisir et délectation. Voldemort gémit et commença à donner des coups de boutoirs. D'abord doux, puis de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à toucher la prostate de l'homme soumit.

Le bureau raisonnait de leurs cris, de leurs coups et du lit qui cognait contre le mur, au rythme de leur pénétration. Voldemort faisait des mouvements de plus en plus bestiaux, hurlant des insanités, suivit de Queudver qui atteignait le septième ciel…

Puis, de nouveau dans un long et guttural râle, ils jouirent tous les deux, presque en même temps…Voldemort se retira, faisant frissonner Queudver encore sensible. Il soupira de bien être et s'allongea à côté de son serviteur. Avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, il pu constater que Queudver avait les pupilles étrangement dilatées…

**FIN**

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul…_


End file.
